King Arthur
(Midfielder) |element= Earth |team= Entaku no Kishi (Coach) |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone |debut_anime = Episode 035 (Chrono Stone)|seiyuu= Hoshino Mitsuaki}} King Arthur (アーサー王, Āsā Ō) is a character in the Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone universe. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *''"The king of kings who unified The Knights of the Round Table. This true king knows his own role well."'' Appearance He wears a crown that signifies he is a king, he also has blond hair, notably, his facial hair is black though. Plot (Chrono Stone) He first appears in Episode 35, calling the knights of the round table, whom are shockingly the other members of the Raimon, excluding Fei and Tenma. In Episode 36, he held an initiation test for Fei and Tenma to become members of the knights of the round table, which it turns out to be a soccer match between the Tenmas and Shindou Takuto's team. After Tenma scored a goal with his Keshin Armed and tied with Shindou's team, Arthur suddenly ended the match and let both Tenma and Fei pass the test. After the match; Master Dragon, controlled by Rei Rukh, attacked the castle and kidnapped Kinako. All Raimon players were summoned to a meeting by King Arthur, who would be leading the journey to the Cave of Grief, where Master Dragon lives to rescue Kinako. He admitted in the meeting that he may use Excalibur to eliminate Master Dragon, if he must do. Then he show Raimon the Excalibur ,which was completely damaged due to Arthur's many fights for his country. In order to restore the sword, Arthur leads the team to a lake within the Faerie Forest where they meet Akane, who got a role as the Faerie Vivian. After she helped restoring the Excalibur, Arthur and his team were ready to go on a journey to save their friend. In Episode 37, King Arthur helped Raimon to get pass several hazards on the way to the Cave of Grief. Once they arrived at the cave, he fought agaist Master Dragon and successfully beat her.Then, Ray Rukh challenged the Entaku no Kishi for a match against his team, the Perfect Cascade. King Arthur accepted it and become the coach for the team. In Episode 38, he noticed Tenma hesitated about being a captain. By encouraging him to listern to everyone's voice ,Tenma realized about the kind of captain he wanted to be and later sucessfully Mixi Max with King Arthur. After the Entaku no Kishi won the match, before Raimon departure, King Arthur encouraged Tenma more; regarding him as "A real king". Then he told the Raimon team to face the difficulties ahead with courage and the pride of a knight. In the end, he pointed his sword up to the sky saying "Knights of the round table, may you go with glory!". Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone In order to recruit Arthur, you need to have: *'Item': King's Bangle (Received after the end of chapter 9) *'Item': Moonlight Lantern (Dropped from Ancient Dark) *'Item': Too Faded Map (Received by opening the Silver Chest at Orleans Bridge) *'Encounter': Meet with Arthur! (At Round Table's room) After this, he'll enter in your team. Stats Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 150 *'TP': 136 *'Kick': 167 *'Dribbling': 121 *'Technique': 138 *'Block': 123 *'Speed': 83 *'Stamina': 114 *'Catch': 79 *'Lucky': 107 Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'OF Ou no Tsurugi' *'SH 極 Saikyou Eleven Hadou' *'SH Odin Sword' *'OF Melody Wave' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Seijuu Shining Dragon' (Real Legends only) Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'MIMAX Matsukaze Tenma' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'MIMAX Matsukaze Tenma' Coach Effect Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *Power of Defensive Tactics increased by 30. *Total TTP reduced by 10. Game Exclusive Team Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Real Legends' *'Fantasians' Trivia *He is base on a real historical figure,King Arthur, a legendary British leader of the late 5th and early 6th centuries, said to have led the defense of Britain against the Saxon invaders in the early 6th century. See also *King Arthur Navigation Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Mixi Max User Category:Coaches Category:Keshin User